ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
MURDER EP.22/Plot
Plot for Part One - Update after looking at physical plot plans I wrote up *'Cold Opening:' Omni's first dream *'MURDER' *'Part One:' **The 1999 Kid **Continuation of Robert Gullahorn Warehouse Scene from 209 **Continuation of "Brandon is Betrayer" scene from 209/Omni vs. Brandon **Brandon is tied to chair/everyone is informed of Omi's death and Brandon as Betrayer/Brandon grins **Yopo learns that Rob is The Fiend/realizes Agent Mig's disappearance is likely b/c of Rob **The Wikia Island Police Department officers realize WAI is going after Rob and decide to fight back **Everyone realizes that Vicki is The Founder in 2014. **Rob realizes that people have entered his warehouse **Diana is kidnapped by The Fiend. *'Commerical' *'Part Two:' **The 1989 group deals with the Diana kidnapping **Charles talks to Brandon. **Diana and Rob (Diana fights back) - think Eddie and Eobard **Charles and Vicki talk, Vicki tries to tell him about James but fails. **The "Omni strangled/Vicki and Charles die" dream + "only threat in hotel is... me" scene **Introduce ship's long-range missile launcher (foreshadowing for later events)/Arthur realizes he can't get Diana the "legal way" **Sub interogates Brandon. Brandon taunts Sub. "I am your tormentor. The creator of all the pain you've ever felt" (think about that speech you came up with in basement) **Arthur makes a deal with Kross **While in Police Station, Charles suffers another flashback (show injured Richard from 206) after picking up evidence from the warehouse. Richard sees this and asks Charles what's happening. Charles explains the flashbacks and Richard realizes that he has trauma from the events of 206. Richard promises that after Rob and Kross have been dealt with, the two of them will leave the island, find a new home, and move on with their lives. Charles asks about the Wikia Manor debt they have, but Richard reveals they only owe a little over 100,000, not the millions they used to owe. **Kross and the Church align with Richard/Charles/Yopo and WAI *'Commerical' *'Part Three:' **Rob's flashback **A member of the Wikia Island Police Station gets the people in New St. Wadsworth thinking that the WAI are trying to take away their homes and control the people/defending Rob **Omni's second dream (hint at "Special") **Arthur and Clark discuss Arthur's rash deal with Kross to get Diana back/bonding moment. **Vicki tries to tell Charles about James again but fails. **Kross and Richard scene - join me/Charles sees this and worries **Rob sends a message that Kross, Richard, and Charles are to meet him in the town under a "parlay" **Kross/Richard/Charles and Rob: Parlay scene. **Omni discovers the alternate personalities through the word "special" *Part Four: **Sunsets - The Calm Before the Storm scene. ***Carry my soul into the night of Wikia Island Church ***May the stars light my way St. Wadsworth population at church ***I glory in the sight citizens watch as a wreath is placed next to photos of Agents Alan and Mig ***As darkness﻿ takes the day cuts to the sun setting on the ocean. ***Ferte in noctem animam meam loads his toxin-laced bullet gun ***Illustrent stellae viam meam nods at Yopo, who nods back ***Aspectu illo glorior pats Arthur on the back ***Dum capit nox diem and Clark as darkness covers skies ***Cantate vitae canticum alone ***Sine dolore actae thinking alone ***Dicite eis Sing a song, a song of life covered in darkness ***Lived without regret up at sky, tears in his eyes ***Tell the ones, the ones I loved standing alone watching the sun ***I never will forget. walks up to him and comforts him ***Never will forget. and Vicki watch the sun finish setting **TBA **The Battle of Hall Manor ***TBA *** **The towns people go back to St. Wadsworth **Richard's Decision Scene **Richard's death scene **The Tragedy of St. Wadsworth scene **Kross kills Yopo/Kross "kills Rob" scene **Omni informs the group about the signfinance of the word "Special" **Brandon undergoes mental breakdown **